tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Type 3 Chi-Nu
The Type 3 Chi-Nu is a tier 2 Japanese medium tank. Background Story The Type 3 Chi-Nu medium tank is a modification of the Тype 1 Chi-He with a new turret and 75mm gun. The tank was the most powerful among wartime Japanese mass-produced vehicles. However, only 60 vehicles were manufactured due to shortages of components and materials. All built tanks never saw combat and were decided by the Japanese high command to reserve the Chi-Nu's for the defense of Japan. Playstyle Introduction -''' In Tankery, the Chi-Nu's main advantage over tanks in its tier and below is its great gun. The 75mm allows the tank to easily penetrate the Jagdpanzer 38(t)'s frontal armor which makes the Chi-Nu a capable tank in low tier battles. The obvious drawbacks of the Chi-Nu is its sluggish maneuverability which makes the Chi-Nu unable to quickly reach a position and the poor all-round armor that can be penetrated by most tanks in its tier and below. 'Support -' When playing the Chi-Nu in low tier servers, the player must use its great gun to act as a support tank for your team either as a sniper or on the frontlines as the Chi-Nu is unable to take a quick retreat or outmaneuver an enemy and use any existing cover to avoid being hit. 'Sniper -' As a sniper. the Chi-Nu should be played from 200-350m away, you are able to take a lot of hits because of your outstanding health for its tier, however, be careful as your speed may cause your death, and your armor cannot take anything. Use your gun to your advantage, you have the highest base crew DPM of your tier, you can usually 1 to 2 shot enemies in KoTH, and even TDM you could as well because of your DPS. '''Pros * High penetration values for its tier. * DPM is rather swell. * Health is very good for its tier. * DPS is one of the highest, if not the highest of its tier. * Good reload speed. * Decent shell-drop. Cons * Armor is better than previous counterparts but still poor. * Rather sluggish maneuverability due to a rather mediocre acceleration rate and top speed History At the outbreak of the Pacific War, the Type 97 Chi-Ha medium tank and Type 95 Ha-Go light tank designs comprised the mainstay of the armored units of the Imperial Japanese Army. As the war progressed, these tanks started to face significant challenges posed by Allied tanks. In the Burma and Philippines Campaigns, the firepower of the 57 mm cannon mounted on the Type 97 was proven to be insufficient against Allied tanks. The Imperial Japanese Army therefore developed the Type 1 47 mm tank gun, which used a lighter high-explosive round with greater armor penetrating power. This gun was mounted on Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha and Type 1 Chi-He medium tanks. At the later stages of the war, large numbers of American M4 Sherman tanks arrived at the front line and increased pressure on Japanese armored forces. The Imperial General Headquarters (大本営 Daihon'ei) decided to develop a new medium tank to counter the enemy threat as well as a replacement for the Type 97. The Army Technical Bureau had been working on the Type 4 Chi-To medium tank as the counter to the M4 Sherman, but there were problems and delays in the program. As a result, a stopgap tank was required. The Type 3 medium tank Chi-Nu was developed to cope with the M4 Sherman. Work on the Type 3 Chi-Nu started in May 1943 and was finished by October. The low priority given to tank production by 1943 meant that the Type 3 did not actually enter production until 1944, by which time raw materials were in very short supply, and much of Japan's industrial infrastructure had been destroyed by American strategic bombing. A total of 144 to 166 units were produced by the war's end. The Type 3 Chi-Nu was the last tank that was fielded by the Imperial Japanese armed forces, and was still in production at the end of the war. Real Life Trivia * It was a modification of the Type 1 Chi-He * It's main armament was a Type 3 75 mm Gun (L/38) Gallery Category:Japan Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium